DREAMS
by anipike
Summary: its' a sad/happy story. hope u like it


DREAMS  
  
Chapter 1 The Miss of the Misshapes  
Characters: *Loen- The main character *Mosho & Mishi *Livan *Lord Loistergs  
  
As I look up at the sky I saw a plane going over head my apartment and over town. The air went passed me, and a sudden breeze went through my hair. As I close my eyes I dreamed that I was in that plane. If only I was rich enough. I live alone in an apartment that was ruined a long time ago. It's the only one I could afford. I used to live in a beautiful home with my parents. But all that was taken away from me in a sudden and mere accident. I still remember that accident.. I was sleeping when suddenly I heard footsteps going up the stairs. I figured it was my dad going to his bedroom after watching t.v. So I called him. No one answered. Then, figuring that he didn't hear me, I called again. No one still answered. So I ignored it. Then, as I was about to sleep, a sudden scream from my parents' room got my attention. With curiosity and fear running through me, I opened my bedroom door. Each step was like a thousand knifes. As I opened my parents' room I saw that they were still in bed. Motionless.. I wasn't panicked. I mean, can't they be in a deep deep sleep? No, they couldn't have been. I heard a trickling sound. Sort of like water. I turned and saw blood dripping from my dad's hands. I screamed and called the police. When they came, they checked every room and checked for fingerprints. Until one of my family members could take me in, I had to stay in a foster home. Our house was checked, and years later, the murder was over. The person that killed my parents were found, and got taken to jail for a penalty of death. But, as for me, one day, my aunt picked me up and brought me till I was 13, which is the age I am right now. The month after my birthday, she said to stay here and that she'll come back.but she didn't. A week later I found out that my aunt moved to a new home and she told me that she had to leave me cause her husband was back and he doesn't like kids and if he found out, he'll probably throw me away. I was left alone in that apartment. I stayed there and learned how to cook and got a job. With that new job I afforded a new cheap computer for only $400. It was in a garage sale. Then, I got a black and white t.v set and an access to the Internet. On the Internet, I met new friends and bonded with them. When I met my friends in real life, I found out a lot more to them. Most of my friends have great parents and are rich. I dreamed that I was them. But, I knew that that wasn't going to happen. All that changed. One day, as I opened the door of my balcony and stared into the stars, my stomach ached with pain. I called my doctor with shaky hands and he said he'd be right over. When he came, he said that I had cancer and I wouldn't live too soon. When I heard this, my heart started to beat faster and my hands started to shake. After the doctor left, my eyes filled with tears and I cried for an hour or so. For comfort, I turned on the t.v and saw a singer singing. All her fans were cheering for her. After I saw her singing, I turned of the t.v and went to bed. In my dream, I dreamed I was a famous singer. And, somehow, this time, in my heart, I was certain that that would happen The next day one of my online buddies heard the news and sended me 2 dolls. They weren't regular dolls; they were the dolls that, if you're going to die, gives you a longer life. I wasn't sure that that would happen; the doctor said it was impossible! Although I said that, I don't know why, I actually sort of believed that it would work. At night, I heard a movement that woke me up. I took a tiny fake gun full of chili and opened my bedroom door. The first time I saw it, I couldn't believe it, there, standing in front of the t.v, were 2 people dressed just like the 2 dolls. One was a boy and one was a girl, blue and pinky! I asked them who they were, and they said that they WERE the 2 dolls and were ready to grant my wish of having a longer life and becoming a famous singer. But, I told them that I couldn't sing at all! And, infact with the disease I have, it's really hard to sing. AND, I'm too young to be singing. But, the guy one who's name was Mosho, pointed his finger at me and a glowing of pink and blue started and my whole body started to shine and, since the light was to powerful to see, I closed my eyes, and, when I opened them, I felt taller and healthier, I looked at Mosho and the pink one, who's name was Mishi, told me to look in the mirror. I did. And as soon as I did, I screamed and jumped back. I couldn't believe that it was me! My hair was blond instead of black, and my eyes were blue instead of brown. Then, Mishi told me to try singing. And I told her, "Now, I'm fine with the changing thing, but I'm not fine with me singing with my horrible voice." But, Mishi told me that I could sing. So I sang a little do re mi and, the voice that came out, was not mine at all! It was a beautiful voice that I didn't even recognize. The next day, I sang a song and gave it to a music owner that I trusted, but, of course, he didn't know it was me. When he heard my tape, he jumped in delight and gave it to a director. Right away I was one of the contestants for being a famous singer. And I start today! After a couple of days, it was only 2 singers left, one of them was me, and, after a few minutes the judges picked.. Me! I won! I started my new cd right away! My dream was finally going to come true. I quit my old job and started a full time one at the music awards. I got paid a lot more than I used to. Right away, I bought a new apartment, with an extra room for Mosho and Mishi and a new t.v that has color. But, I got a new neighbor! O.k., you might think that having a new neighbor isn't bad, but what if it's your rival in your carrier, and she's messing your whole life apart? My new neighbors name is Livan, and she is suspecting that I have some help on my singing. And she peeks into my apartment every single minute! I call it social harassment; she calls it, "spying on cheaters". Well, not all the things that happened was bad, since my boss retired, his son took over. He's younger, about my age, and he's nice and sweet. I don't know I kind of have a crush on him. Now, this is where my story begins.. In my apartment. "Please?" I asked "No!" Mosho answered "Come on, only for a little while?" "No!" "Why not?" "Cause, it's inappropriate" "It's only a little while." "NO!" "Hey, Guys! Look! It's Loen!" said Mishi pointing at the t.v set. (Loen is me) "Where?" Mosho asked going over to the t.v, trying to avoid the argument. With a sigh of disbelief, I walked to the t.v set and watched myself. Then, with a sudden glow, the image was gone! In disbelieve, I looked around and saw Mishi and Mosho's face. Then, a face showed up, it was the ugliest face I've ever seen! It had no hair at all, and had fangs the color of bananas, and had, obviously too my make up on. "Hello, my name is Lord Loistergs. I welcome you to a brand new theme park! Called: The Loistergs. Now, for right now, the tickets are only for $5 for adults and $2 for kids! Hurry before it ends!" Then with another glow of light, Lord Loistergs was gone and I was back on. "What was that?" I asked "Don't know, must be some kind of commercial." Mosho and Mishi answered. "Yah, but, commercials don't do that kind of stuff. And, it's not suppose to be in every channel at the same time!" "It might've been a sight effect." "Do you think we should go to that theme park?" "Absolutely! I've always dreamed about going to a theme park in the human world!" Mishi answered, her eyes gleaming. "I don't know. I have a strange feeling about this.." Mosho said. "Oh, stop being a worry wart!" "I'm not!" ".. Yah, actually, you are." "It's just, didn't that face looked familiar to you?" "Nope." I knew I wasn't included in this fight. Watching them fight, just wants to make you laugh. And, that's what I did. After that, the 2 looked at me in a strange look. "What was that?" Mosho asked. "Me laughing." "No, that sound from the t.v" All 3 of us looked at the t.v. Oh, so, they weren't looking at me in a strange way, they were looking at the t.v behind me. The head was back with a new message. Well, at least I think it's a new message. "Hello again! Now, the theme park tickets are on sale TODAY! Kids: $1 Adults: $2 so, hurry while it lasts! Only 1 and 2 dollars? What? I think we should go today if we're going to go.. but, it does feel suspicious. Is "The Loistergs" that desperate to get a customer, or is it something else they want? "Do u guys want to go now?" Mishi asked packing things for the park. "No." Mosho answered "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Loen." "Well How come you were facing me?" "Because she's right behind you ^_^" ":o Hah hah hah very funny." "What?" Mishi said innocent faced. "Never mind.." "So, Loen, what do u think?" ".. I don't really know, I think it's fine, but it's also very suspicious. You know what? Let's just go," I said, shaking of my worries. "Fine. -_-"Was Mosho's answer At "The Loistergs".  
  
" There are a lot of people here." I said, looking around "(Yah, it seem perfectly fine with me." Said Mishi "You think everything is perfectly fine." Mosho said. "What does that mean?" "It means that you don't know when or who is not/is perfectly fine." "( I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT PERFECTLY FINE!!" Mishi yelled, punching Mosho. "Now, where were we?" She said "^_^'. We were, looking for rides to ride in." I said. I don't want to get Mishi mad. With a thud behind us, Mosho landed with bandages all over him. "Let's go ride in that one!" Mishi said, pointing to a version of IT"S A SMALL WORLD from Disneyland. "What do u think?" "Sure.." Just follow whichever rides Mishi picks Loen; you wouldn't want what happened to Mosho happen to you. After the ride... "I pick this time!" Mosho said. "And I pick that one! He said, pointing at a haunted house. "Are u sure? It looks spooky!" Mishi said. "Yah! I'm sure!" At the ride. "KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!" Yelled Mishi as a fake ghost ended up behind her. "Heh heh heh" Mosho sniggered. "Watch out!" I said as a ghost picked up Mosho and Mishi. Then with a scream from Mishi, they were gone. "Mosho! Mishi!" I yelled, running after them. I didn't remember this to be happening Then, with a thundering voice. "WELCOME LOEN! AND HOPE YOU FEEL AT HOME HERE" I recognized the voice to be the voice of.. "Lord Loistergs!" "I FEEL TOUCHED! YOU REMEMBERED MY VOICE!" "What did you do to my friends?" "HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU'LL FIND OUT.." And with that, the floor opened and I was swallowed in. Down and down I went until the light was slowly replaced by darkness until it was no more.  
  
NARATOR: What will happen to Loen? What happened to Mosho and Mishi? Who is Lord Loistergs? What will he do to them? Find out on the next chapter of.. "DREAM" 


End file.
